Esencialmente débil
by Satevis-DH
Summary: Quinn es fuerte de una manera dura y externa, de una manera ajena a toda fortaleza. Quinn es fuerte, pero esencialmente es débil. Y VENENOSA.


Quinn es fuerte, pero esencialmente débil.

Siente que se le viene todo encima, que el mundo la traga, que no tiene a nadie, que sus cicatrices siguen sin curarse, que algo la consume. Que no puede escapar.

De verdad creyó que todo seguiría igual de "Bien" cuando entregase a Beth. Ocultando su desliz, volviéndose a colocar el disfraz de animadora, con coleta y mirada altiva incluida.

Pero pobre ilusa. Pobre crédula que piensa que la vida no devuelve los golpes.

Y sin darse cuenta comenza a hundirse. Algo casi imperceptible. Un algo roto en el momento equivocado, junto con esa cosa que del mismo modo ya estaba rota.

No se dio mucha cuenta, porque "Era" feliz. Tan feliz como alguien como ella llegaba a ser. Tenía aspiraciones, sueños, alegrías, sonrisas. Un futuro de pronto posible.

Pero como ocurre, caes de la nube rosa. Y quizá fue cuando evitaba todo contacto humano, lloraba de impotencia y rabia, se sentía más desconectada que nunca, se enfadaba por todo, quizá fue ahí cuando todo cayó ante sus ojos como los cristales rotos de un ventanal.

Fue como si un agujero negro la tragase y cuando quiso darse cuenta no había Quinn que rescatar. Solo un cadáver y un alma demasiado dura como para seguir brillando.

Pero la gente viene con aires comprendedores, sin darse cuenta que lo que menos necesita es un charlatán de turno contándole que hace nosequé tiempo pasó por lo mismo. Porque no le interesa abrazar los problemas ajenos cuando no controla ni los suyos. Y no sabe abrirse sin atacar.

Y solo sabe vagar en un estado de semiinconsciencia, donde ella, reina de su propio mundo, no sufre de emociones mortales, ni debilidades humanas. Donde ella es déspota y fría como siempre, y a nadie le importa.

Pero ocurre que un día se siente más deplorable que nunca, más harapienta, fea, estúpida y humana. Y piensa que quizá hablar con alguien le vendría hasta bien, pero no le encuentra mucha más atracción a lo de abrirse emocionalmente. Y alucinadamente es Rachel quien se sienta a su lado, hombro con hombro, -leotardos de lana rojos, jersey de perros, falda tubo y nariz de rinoceronte-.

Realmente no tenía pensado decir nada, pero de pronto siente un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos verdes, un escalofrío en la columna, un temblor desproporcionado. Le entra el pánico.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo habla, y lo hace de verdad. Habla de sus miedos –el no sentirse aceptada, la desconexión total, el llanto involuntario, ver a Beth cada vez que cierra los ojos-, habla de sus inseguridades –No ser lo suficientemente perfecta, necesitar más de lo que tiene, tener menos de lo desea- y habla de lo que duele.

Porque hablar de Finn, de Sam, y de Puck duele.

Porque no la querían lo suficiente como para mantener las manos apartadas de ellas. Porque no la amaban lo suficiente como para no dejarla a la deriva. Porque la odiaban tanto que decidieron atacar donde dolía –Su corazón-

Porque de Puck se lo esperaba –Era tan fácil que ocurriese que sentía el miedo en cada esquina-, porque Finn y sus mentiras nunca cuadraron –Se las creía por muy estúpidas que fueran-, pero no de Sam. El único que la supo ver entre tanta raya de ojos, nariz operada, pelo rubio, cuerpo de infarto. Su tabla en medio del naufragio. Y se fue con Santana.

Porque era débil.

Habla de cagarla –Porque es dolorosamente fácil- habla de cómo jode a los que quiere –Nunca aprendió a querer sin romper-, habla de aprender a ceder, a ser menos aprehensiva, menos desconfiada, ácida, venenosa, arrogante y demás

Y la gente ve en su cara que no ocurrirá. Y se miran entre ellos, alternando con la rubia de mirada lánguida y añorante. Y sorprendentemente no es Kurt ni Blaine quienes hablan –Siempre protegiendo sin preguntar-, ni Brittany –Siempre inocente e ingenua-, ni Santana –esencialmente ponzoñosa-, ni nadie a quien miraba

Sino Rachel –la pedante, diva, orgullosa, sobervia, traidora roba novios- hablándole como si fuesen amigas

-Has tocado fondo Quinn, pero sigues cavando

Porque así era ella. De las de cógelo o déjalo.

Porque era fuerte, pero esencialmente débil.

Y venenosa.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuantas veces tendría que aprendrer, que aunque queramos arrancarnos la saeta que nos hirió, ésta nos deja en el pecho una herida que nunca se cura"<strong>

MEMORIAS DE UNA GEISHA

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí quiero mostrar el lado más humano de Quinn, su manera de romperse, de doblarse, de pegar de nuevo los trozos rotos y su manera de seguir por el simple hecho de hacer caso a las apariencias.<p>

Nomerayes


End file.
